


Pushing Boundaries

by geekgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, im just trying my hand at them slowly, like seriously light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Louis knew the effect he had on his band mate. He knew just where to poke and press to rile him up. Sometimes Louis and Zayn could cling to each other like nothing. But Louis knew how to change that. Knew where the line was and how to cross it just enough to get a reaction. He knew when he grazed his hand over a firm thigh that the other's breathing quickened. Knew that when he let his hand linger a tad lower than the small of Zayn's back that his pulse picks up. Louis even notices his too large pupils when he whispers into his ear. </p><p>Louis knew the control he had over Zayn. He just didn't know how long it would last."</p><p> </p><p>Or the one in which a mischievous Louis loves messing with Zayn and working him up without relief. Louis pushes at the boundary of their friendship until one day Zayn takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

Louis knew the effect he had on his band mate. He knew just where to poke and press to rile him up. Sometimes Louis and Zayn could cling to each other like nothing. But Louis knew how to change that. Knew where the line was and how to cross it just enough to get a reaction. He knew when he grazed his hand over a firm thigh that the other's breathing quickened. Knew that when he let his hand linger a tad lower than the small of Zayn's back that his pulse picks up. Louis even notices his too large pupils when he whispers into his ear. 

Louis knew the control he had over Zayn. He just didn't know how long it would last. 

One night, back stage before a big show, a very big show, Louis knew he had to do something to discharge his nervous energy. 

The boys were all dispersed, taking care of nerves in their own ways but Louis spotted Zayn who'd just finished with his stylist. His hair was pulled into a beautiful, sleek topknot, only drawing more attention to his sharp features and dark eyes. He wore dark, tight pants and a sleeveless shirt that exposed inked skin. Louis felt his mouth go dry. 

He pushed past staff and crew as he made his way over to his band member and came up close behind him, placing his chin on shoulder, breath ghosting a pierced ear. He wove his hands from a tight bum along a firm pelvis, following defined muscles into more than friends territory.

He wasn't sure what he was planning to say. He had no plan at all. He sure wasn't planning quite the intensity of his approach but least of all he didn't plan on Zayn spinning around to face him, dark eyes demanding. 

"What the fuck do you want from me?" 

Louis tried to wet his lips as he searched for an answer but his mouth was still dry. His nerves building, his body buzzing with a familiar feeling. 

"You think you can just play with me like some bloody fan don't you?" 

Maybe Louis should have felt ashamed for what he'd done but all he felt was ridiculously turned on. 

Zayn pulled at his trousers roughly then snatched Louis' wrist in his hand. 

"Come on," he said, dragging Louis behind him, through the unknowing crowd to a door across the way. 

Louis had never been in this room before and it wasn't a surprise considering it was only a broom closet. He was about to ask just how exactly Zayn knew about this closed, dark space but he was stopped by a clash of lips.

The kiss was not sweet. It was not gentle. It was not what Louis would expect from his best mate, but it was every thing Louis needed. He felt his nerves building but dispersing in a new but pleasing way. So he pushed his lips to Zayn's and kissed as he knew how. 

But Zayn wasn't having it. He wasn't letting Louis take control. It was him who demanded entrance to Louis's mouth first. It was Zayn who bit at the others lip until he was a moaning mess. 

"It's about time you saw just what I can do to you," Zayn said, pulling away for breath. Louis saw through the harsh low light now his pupils were blown and his tan skin, darker in the cramped space, was flushed more than he'd ever seen it. His severe look was aroused and dominate and it was something Louis never knew he needed. But he did know that he was never going to let this go now. 

Louis lunged forward for more kissing and Zayn let him, kissing back with soft, swollen lips. Louis was losing control but had to admire the control Zayn still had as he moved from kissing Louis' own swollen lips to his exposed neck. He kissed and sucked gently there. Louis could tell he was holding back, thinking about the concert they were about to preform and what the crowd might think about fresh hickeys. He felt an involuntary shudder at the thought of Zayn when he wasn't holding back. 

Sturdy hands moved from Louis' artfully styled hair to the tricky fly of Louis' trousers. He tugged the button open and the zip down. Louis hissed at the hand that was instantly on him there. 

"See? See what I can do to you?" Zayn said. Louis could feel the smirk against his neck and he craved more. He pressed his throbbing member into the hand. 

"Yeah? Show me more." 

Zayn pulled his face up to look at Louis again. The little light in the room cast deep shadows across the beautiful face. A face that was smooth and contemplative. Louis could see the cracks in his composure, wanting more but questioning if it was a step he was willing to take. 

"Lines were meant to be crossed," Louis thought as he pressed himself further at Zayn. 

"I'm all yours." It was a promise and a submission. 

The rest of Zayn's composure crumbled, eyes closing with a groan, just from touching the other. Louis really had worked him up over the years. 

They were kissing again, heated, sloppy kisses. Open mouth wet kisses seeping in hormones and built up tension from years worth of touches. Zayn groped and stroked Louis into a frenzy as they kissed. Each stroke powerful and skilled. So many half formed questions passed through Louis' mind about what was happening but his nerves and the heated hands exploring him took over his thinking. 

"Zayn. Dammit. Zayn," he panted when they separated from kissing again. The lack of lips on his caused the questions to return. What time was it? Were people looking for them? Was he a mess?

Zayn said nothing, tugging trousers and pants down just past his ass, quirking it on the way down. 

"Zayn, should-" but Louis cut him self off with a groan. A hot, wet mouth surrounded Louis without warning. Louis pressed one hand to the wall and the other on Zayn to steady his weakened body. It was so much too quick. Apparently Zayn was worried about time too.

A hand wrapped around the base of Louis's cock and moved with his mouth. He was slick from spit in seconds and the speed picked up. Louis babbled incoherently as Zayn took a moment to tease with his tongue, licking at the head and quickly up the shaft before engulfing him again. He did this a few times over, letting Louis fuck his mouth and adding his own teasing when he dared it. 

It was all over in minutes. White hot flashes behind Louis' closed eye lids accompanied his explosion of nerves and tension as he came, hot and wet down Zayn's throat, taking care of the mess. 

Zayn straightened, allowing Louis to rest his head on his shoulder as he breathed hard, searching for the ground beneath his feet. He laughed and played idly with Louis' twisted brown hair. 

"Fuck me," Louis panted. 

"Next time," Zayn said, pulling Louis away from him for examination. Once he was zipped up and standing straight you could hardly tell the difference from 20 minutes ago. At least in the dim closet light. 

"Better go."

"Yeah. We should. But wait-" Louis stretched out a hand and boldly placed it to Zayn's own straining erection. 

"Fuck," he hissed. 

"I'd better-" Louis licked his lips and felt his blood heat again. 

"No time. You go. I'll stay and sort this out."

"You're gonna wank in a broom closet?" 

"Says the man who was blown in one!"

"Right. Well, uh?" What were you supposed to say when you had to dash off to a concert and please thousand of fans? Not to mention the fact that the other had to do the same. 

"Go. I can sort this out fine."

"Right but I-" Louis had never been more lost for words. 

Zayn kissed him forcefully. It was a "don't question me again" kiss that had Louis sighing in submission. 

"Go," Zayn finished, opening the door and shoving Louis out. The door clicked behind him and suddenly someone was on him. 

"Louis!! Been looking for you everywhere! We need to get this mic on you. And where the bloody hell is Zayn! Like herding cats, I swear" she said, pushing Louis to where he was needed. 

Louis smirked and tried not to think too hard about where Zayn was and what he was doing. 

He stood still, body now loose and nerves calm. He wasn't sure if the others noticed his glassy eyes or messier than usual hair. He wasn't sure he cared. 

It was showtime.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So in my desperate attempt to not ship this I decided I needed to vent my feels into a fic. It sorta backfired and I'm in deep. So this is the first Zouis I've written but expect more. But since its the first I am still getting a feel for how to write these guys so bear with me. Also the girl I wrote this for seemed to be into sub!Louis so I tried to write that. So feedback is appreciated, of course! enjoy!


End file.
